It All Started On The Bus
by this-is-my-permanent-username
Summary: Cammie and Zach have never spoken; but watched one another from a far. But surely, it's their fate to fall in love? They've both had a rough time but to heal they're going to have to come together and piece what they broke back together. No Spies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story of the two people on the bus... This is my first multi-chapter story... So, you know... Try and be nice etc. etc.**

**Hope you enjoy it! And can you check out my other stories (please?)**

**Love to you all,**

* * *

_ZACH'S POV_

The girl with the dirty blonde hair. The girl with the eyes that change colour. The girl on the bus.

I've never talked to her; not even exchanged one word. Yet still she captivates me. The way she comes through the doors bringing sunshine with her even if it's pouring with rain outside. The way she smiles and waves at her friends; her eyes twinkling with happiness and taking away any pain that is before her. Taking away _my _pain. She affects me when I don't even know her.

A year. That's how long I've known her. Or rather a year ago was when she first brought her joy onto the, admittedly dismal, bus. Everyday I vow to myself that, one day soon I'll say _"hi" _or flash her a smile. A year. That's how long I've been telling that to myself. You're probably all thinking (and wishing?) that I could just hurry up and do it.

But I'm Zachary Goode. The boy who all the girls are crazy for and I couldn't care less. I'm not the one that's meant to be falling in love; that's the girls job. Then, of course, there's the small issue of my parents...

I will do it, though. _Today._ I'm sure of it. Sure of myself, for once. _I can do this._

* * *

_CAMMIE'S POV_

Okay, so I get the bus everyday. I've done so for a year after... Well, you know...

And I'm always bright and cheerful; though this may sound weird, crazy and totally nerdy, I love school. I always sit with one of my best friends, Liz, and we just chat and laugh about. But always, _always, _is there one boy (who in my opinion is so hot) who sits by himself at the back.

He's totally mysterious. He wears a Blackthorne uniform (I go to Gallagher, which is like a really good school and so hard to get in to. Blackthorne is a really good school as well and we're meant to be, like, connected). I've never seen him smile, not once.

Liz informs me that he is Zachary Goode, the boy who all girls are mad about (scream and shout and act like idiots around him...) and have a humongous crush on. But he doesn't ever seem to pay them any attention; at all.

At school, or so I'm told, he has a group of friends that he's really close to but they're never on the bus with him.

I don't have a crush on him; I'm just really interested in him. I don't really think I'm ready to have a boyfriend. Not after... I'd rather not talk about it. Not yet, anyway.

No matter how many times I've tried to think of him as Zachary, all I've ever been able to know him as is:

The boy on the bus.

I want to know more...

* * *

**What did you think? Obviously there's gonna be more I just want to see how people like it so far, K?**

**Thank you, please review! **

**_Forever&Always,_**

**_this-is-my-permanent-username_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cammie's POV_

Monday morning, I hopped on to the bus, glad for an escape from home. A bright smile lit up my face when I saw Liz, sitting in her usual sit, reading some science-y book, most likely.

'Liz!' I called out, laughing when she jumped up then smiled.

'Hey, Cam's, how are you?'

Dropping down on the sit beside her I frowned, 'Oh, you know, the usual,'

She gave me a sympathetic look, and a small side hug, which I was grateful for.

'It'll get better!' she told me softly.

The last person was just getting on the bus, so I looked up to see who it was. Zachary.

I smiled slightly.

His hair was tousled, and it looked like he had just got out of bed, but in a good way, like really hot. His uniform (Gallagher and Blackthorne, both have to wear uniform because they're so posh!) looked amazing on him, not nerdy like some of the other guys.

He looked, over at me and our eyes met he smiled a little, and it made him look even more gorgeous, but even more mysterious because, it was seriously the briefest smile ever.

'Hey,' he muttered, in voice which literally sent a shiver up my spine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he'd already turned away and walked on to his usual place at the back of the bus. But still, he spoke to me!

'Made your day, huh Cams?' giggled Lizzie.

'You betcha!'

* * *

When we arrived at school I was crushed in hugs from my two other best friends, Macey McHenry (yeah... The Senators daughter) and Bex Baxter.

'You missed me?' I chuckled. 'Guys! It's only been two days!'

'Two days is two too many,' sighed Bex.

Nodding in agreement, Macey linked her arm through mine and we walked together to homeroom with Mr Solomon.

'So... Cammie,' murmured Macey, I totally knew where this was going, so I glanced up and shook my head, I really didn't want to talk about it today.

Her eyes held mine, like she could read them and I help my breathe till she smiled and began to talk about something else, ' Blackthorne is coming on an exchange here! Maybe you'll get to meet the mysterious boy, Lizzy was telling me about.'

I laughed, grabbed her hand and pulled her into our class where we were greeted with Mr Solomon; 'Morning, girls! Heard of the Blackthorne-Gallagher exchange?'

Both of us nodded our heads, 'Macey was just telling me about it, when is it?'

He frowned, and pulled some papers from his desk. He shuffled through them and found what he was looking for. 'Huh. It's starts tomorrow according to this... I would've thought we'd have had more time.'

'So, what? We get paired up with one of them?' Macey asked slowly (I think she wanted more preparation.)

'Yes, I've got to pair you up first period... So, no more questions! Wait till then.' He smiled at us then made a gesture for us to sit down.

Homeroom passed extremely slowly, like it new we were excited about something. Finally, after years and years of waiting, the bell rang and everyone else filed out. Bex, Liz, and everyone filed in and took their seats; everyone looked excited to find out about the exchange.

'So, I know from all your faces that you want to hear some more about the Blackthorne-Gallagher exchange!' Mr Solomon smirked at us all. 'I've got a letter for you, so read that while I find the list of pairs.'

The letter:

**Dear Parent/Carer,**

**We, as the the school, are delighted to inform you of the exchange taking place between The Gallagher Academy and The Blackthorne Institute. We are aware we have not give much notice in advance but it was a very sudden thing! We believe that this exchange will help the girls after the leave the school, and will be aware of more things (we know there are disadvantages of being an all girls school.)**

**It will not affect their learning, the boys will spend classes here, and the girls will spend classes there.**

**It will last a total of 4 weeks. Week 1 and 2 will be spent at Gallagher. Week 3 and 4 will be spent at Blackthorne. Each girl will be paired with a Blackthorne boy whom we think will be suited well to your daughter.**

**If you have any inquiries, please do not hesitate to contact us.**

**The Gallagher Academy**

'Our learning won't be affected?!' Someone cried out.

'That sucks!'

Chatter erupted from every girl in the room.

'Girls!' The stern voice of Mr Solomon int interrupted the complaints of the girls. 'You will be doing some activities throughout the weeks as well, and I am sure you will be making new friends. Now, the pairs! Listen closely!

Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman, Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson, Macey McHenry and Nick Stone,' He went on to list the rest of the pairs till he came to my name, 'And, Cameron Morgan is paired with Zachary Goode!'

Liz, bless her heart, gasped out loud and shrieked, 'Cammie!'

Everyone turned to us, and Macey elbowed Liz and hissed, 'Way to go Lizzie!'

'What? I _know _him!' Liz cried out.

I smiled slightly, 'Lizzie, don't worry 'bout it.'

She glanced over, relieved.

'Okay, guys, get out! Lesson over, do what you like, see ya tomorrow!' I swear that lesson went too quickly!

The rest of the day passed quickly and the end of school was 2 minutes ago when I remembered what I had to meet when I got back. I'd forgotten, for an entire day I'd forgotten about everything. And, to be honest, it felt good. But, it always catches up to me again and that sucks.

Bex's eyes were on me, and I think she knew what I was thinking. 'Cam, it's gonna get better. It's gonna stop!'

I felt my eyes fill with tears, and choked out, 'Yeah, when's that gonna be?'

'Soon,' She whispered before kissing my cheek and running to meet her mother.

I hopped on to the bus, and was ready for home.

* * *

_Hoped this was liked! Love you all that reviewed, it means so much!_

_Love, _

_this-is-my-permanent-username_


End file.
